Party Girls
by IceRed
Summary: Elsanna. Smut in later chapters. Anna finds a sexy someone at a party and can't keep her eyes off of her. I suck at summaries, sorry.


A/N: Hey guys, Ice Red (stupid name, I know) here. I'm not entirely new to writing and fan fiction, since I had a previous account, but I was and probably will never be great at writing, so bear with me on this. This will be unrelated elsanna, so if you don't like it, don't read it. ***SMUT WARNING*** Oh, and this is based off the song 'Party Girls' by Ludacris and Jerimih, one of personal favorites.

_**I came to party like tonight will never end, let's party again; let's party again Yeah, I came to party like tonight will never end, let's party again; let's party again; lets party again**_

I smirked as my song came on; giving me confidence I didn't have two minutes ago. _Maybe it's the alcohol. _I stared at the beauty dancing before me and licked my lips.

_**I need party girls, in my party world**_

_**Titties plastic, ass fantastic**_

_**They just brush my hair, and touch me everywhere**_

_**I don't say shit and they be getting' naked**_

My eyes raked up and down that long, lithe body, stopping at a few places, like those large, round breasts, or her long, sculpted legs. Those very legs that I would like to do nothing more, than wrap them around my waist.

Those things ran on forever, and I couldn't help but _yearn_ to see the place where they both meet. Her long, silky strands of beautiful platinum blonde hair were tied in a single braid.

It was unbelievable how she made something so simple, look so _sexy._

My need for her, and her alone was too hard to handle. I was getting impatient, trying to formulate a plan to talk to her. You know what? Screw logic! I'm just going to wing it.

_Yep, totally the alcohol. _This was something I wouldn't even think of doing sober. I downed another shot as I stumbled my way towards her.

My mind was swimming, and although I couldn't think probably, there was still one thing on my mind.

_**It's yo world and Imma touch wherever you want me to touch ya**_

_**Pop that pop that and you be busting them nuts when you wanna bust**_

I shoved through groups of people, hoping to not lose the platinum-haired beauty I've been watching in the sea of party-goers. I paid no attention to the miffed looks sent my way as I continued to shove people over; I just needed to find her.

_**Don't- rush 'em, Imma take my time and do it slow**_

_**From the car, to the counter, to the bed, till the drugs hit the flo'**_

Once she was in my sights, I smoothed down the creases on my dress and put on the sexiest expression that I could muster. I drunkenly attempted to strut my way towards her. _What if she isn't gay? _I thought to myself._ Fuck! I'm such an idiot!_ Just like that, all of my confidence deflated like that of a balloon after it's been popped. _Wow, she's going to turn you down faster than the fucking speed of light, it will be so sad. All this worrying for nothing, huh?_

Unbeknownst to me, I had unconsciously walked up to the sexy blonde while having my stupid ass argument with myself. I found myself right behind her, I didn't know where to go, there were people at every fricken corner. As if the gods found the situation that I was currently in funny, they decided to make it hilarious by making the guy behind me shove me onto the girl I've been watching, ultimately knocking us both on the floor.

_** Oh! No! Could it be that a G really got you sprung? **_

_**I lost my count, baby how many times did I make you cum?**_

_Shit_. I cursed under my breath as I was face to face with the blonde beauty, and may I add that I was _straddling _her. _Wasn't her back to you? How the hell did you end up in this position? I don't fucking know._ Noticing that our lips were literally centimeters apart, I sprang back, muttering apologies. My face was hot as hell; I wouldn't even be surprised if it was the color of my hair.

I just wanted to die right then and there. _You just straddled the sexiest girl in the world, and just jump off like that? So much for getting laid tonight. Pussy. "_Shut up." I hissed under my breath. As I was going to give my mind, well, a piece of my mind, I heard what could be described as angels singing. I turned my head to see that platinum blonde was giggling. Damn, how could a giggle be so _melodic? _

_**Run run run from a *igga 'til you can't no more like Forrest Gump**_

_**And if it's mo' she gets- its mo' she wants**_

"Aren't you going to help me up, cutie?" the sexy beast asked with a smirk. "M-me?" I asked as I pointed to myself. I internally kicked myself for stating the obvious. _Well no shit, Sherlock, you did fall on her and straddle her, and make a fool of yourself in front of her. _She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow and nodded yes. I muttered incoherent things as I scrambled to grab her awaiting outstretched arm.

When both our hands touched, I felt sparks. Shivers ran down my spine when I felt that pale cold skin. Even her touch was tantalizing, I wanted nothing more than to warm up that skin all night. Oh the things I would do, she doesn't even know. When she called me cutie, I had no doubt she was flirting. It gave me the hope and confidence I needed. I will stop at nothing to get this girl in bed with me tonight. _Oh she doesn't know what is in store later tonight. _ I thought as I smirked up at her.

A/N: Sorry, I'm just tired and I wanted to post this asap. This story is also far from ending, and the smutty goodness is next chapter. Also I know Anna goes from shy to confident in a second, just bear with me. You'll see more adorkable Anna in the next chapter. Any who, tell me if it's good or bad, oh and the lyrics from the song were written down from hearing, so I'm not sure if the lyrics are 100% correct, till then, peace.


End file.
